My sister's exboyfriend
by Lie74
Summary: [AxC][SxS][MxD][SxY][KxL] She loves her sister, hates her sister's boy friend, yet is caught up in his lie. How is a girl suppose to go on with life being with her sister's boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not dead:D I am writing. Just badly. And sorry for not adding chapters on my other stories. I have been...busy. Like any of you are gonna believe that. But really I'm gonna try to finish up some stories and such. Sorry everyone. But now onto our new story.

Disclamier: I don't own GSD of GS or any of there characters. Characters many be out of character but I don't care. It's my story. So enjoy...

**My sister's ex-boyfriend**

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha, she really wasn't the type to get mad over her little sister and her boy friend. But she couldn't stand it watching that monster tickle her and kiss her tenderly. It was killing her. He placed his hand on her upper leg. She blushed at his action, that's when Cagalli stood. 

She stormed to the coat rack and grabbed her jean jacket. "Where are you going Onee-san?" Stellar asked getting up following her to the door. "Somewhere I can study in peace!" Cagalli shouted grabbing her backpack.

"But you can study with me and Athrun!" Stellar shouted noting how dark it was outside, and referring to her boyfriend. "No! You are in no mood to study it seems and I don't want to break up the make out session with my being. So you and your little Athrun can go back to having your fun." Cagalli said opening the door.

"Or is it, that you wish you were your sister, wishing I would touch you like that. Stellar told me you haven't had a boy friend in years. No wonder, with such a short temper and ugly face." Athrun said standing next to Stellar in the doorway. Cagalli turned with fire in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm ugly and bitchy. But just because I'm not stupid enough to fall for your play boy like actions doesn't mean you can mock me!" Cagalli shouted walking out the door, slamming it hard enough that the hinges rattled. Stellar frowned at her sister. Then looked at Athrun, upset with what just happened. "Why did you have to do that. Now she is not going to come back tonight." Stellar frowned.

"I can't help that she has such a short temper. I think we are done here. I'll see you tomorrow." Athrun said grabbing his book bag. He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

_Meanwhile with Cagalli…_

Cagalli planted herself in a chair in the library. A quite place were she didn't have to worry about anyone messing with her at 8 pm…or so she thought. A tall teen with purple hair placed himself next to her. He rubbed her arms as she rested them on the table to read her book. "Would you please stop." Cagalli hissed at the man.

"I don't think so." he whispered into her ear, making her blush as his breath tickling her ear. "S-Stop!" Cagalli stuttered pulling away from the man's grip on her. Just then the man grabbed her arm and pulled her face close, trying to kiss her. "Cagalli! Sorry I'm late!" a male's voice called.

Cagalli turned in horror. Her blush had left and she had gone pale. The one man that was willing to save her was the one man she didn't want to save her.

There stood the hansom blue haired teen with emerald eyes. In Cagalli's head an inner Cagalli growled at the man. But she knew that she would need to rely on Athrun if she wanted to get out of here. "Oh…Athrun dear…" Cagalli cringed at calling him dear.

"Who is he?" the purple haired man asked letting go of Cagalli. Athrun smiled pulling Cagalli up by the arm. "She's my girl." Athrun said looking at the man. Cagalli blushed a deep red at this.

'Snap out of it Cagalli! This is Athrun! My sister's boyfriend! You can't have him saying these crazy things.' Cagalli thought to her self not noticing that the purple haired man asked Athrun to prove it and that she was turned to face him. She snapped out of her stupid state to see him close the distance between there faces.

"Mmmm…" Cagalli mumbled against his lips after a bit of them kissing. Cagalli's world was spinning out of control and she let her emotions take over. Her hand, against her will, wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waste.

Athrun pulled back a bit and whispered to her, against her lips, "I'll make a scene and you run out. Wait for me outside."

Cagalli who was confused at what he meant only watched him as he pulled back. Cagalli blushed as he turned his head to face the man. She never noticed how he would make the background around him sparkle and he would be so defined.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he suddenly shouted at her making Cagalli snap out of her dazed state. "Huh?" she asked. "Your in here up with this guy. You told me I was your only one!" Athrun shouted and gave her a little wink.

Everyone was looking at what Cagalli was gonna do next. "Your such an ass! Why won't you ever believe me!" Cagalli shouted, faking tears and trying to sounds upset the best she could.

Athrun looked very surprised at her. Almost as if she was telling the truth. 'Does he look…hurt?' Cagalli wondered, but playing the part of hurt girl friend grabbed her bag and ran from the library.

She ran. She didn't know when she was suppose to stop. Athrun never told her that. Cagalli saw the park entrance and felt that would be the best place to hid.

She leaned against a random tree and touched her lips. "Athrun…he kissed…me?" Cagalli whispered to her self.

After a few minutes Athrun appeared painting. "You ran far." Athrun commented leaning against the tree she was on. "I'm part of the track team ya know." Cagalli said crossing her arms.

"I know. I know everything about you Cagalli." Athrun said cupping her cheek and looking deep into her eyes. He took her breathe away as she tried to breathe.

"I-I better be going…" Cagalli stammered pulling from him and ran to her house. Athrun watched her run back with his lips opened slightly as a wind moved his hair a bit.

Cagalli slammed the door behind her and settled against it. "Cagalli?" Stellar asked coming from the kitchen with a apron on. "Are you okay?" she asked feeling Cagalli's forehead. The older blond was unable to talk because she was panting from her run.

Cagalli swatted Stellar's hand away after a minute and headed to her room. Stellar frowned looking at her sister. "What happened to her?" Stellar asked herself while noticing the black smoke coming from the kitchen. "AH! My food!" the younger blond yelped running for the stove.

* * *

Well this is all for my new story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm always open for suggestions. Thanks again! R&R:P


	2. Let the Rumors Fly

Thanks for all the comments so far guys. Umm Yes Athrun and Cagalli are the same age, Stellar is a year younger. No bad ones yet. And even if I do get them I'm still going to write more. :D

I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!

**Let The Rumors Fly**

* * *

"Did you hear about Cagalli and Athrun yesterday?" a girl whispered to a pink hair teen. "No. What happened?" she whispered back to her red haired friend. "Well I heard…" the red haired girl whispered in her ear. 

Cagalli was hearing this all day. People whispering about what happened at the library the other day. She hadn't seen Stellar all day and wondered if her sister believed any of it.

"Cagalli! Is it true!" a burnet teen made his way towards the girl who was currently trying to finish her math homework before lunch was over. "Is what true?" Cagalli asked looking up at the teen and a pink haired girl. "Everyone has been saying that you and Athrun hooked up last night at the library and you guys are going out!" the violet eyed boy said pointing at her.

"Please say it isn't so." the pink haired girl said sitting across from her friend.

"Look, Athrun helped me out at the library last night to get away from this guy. It was nothing." Cagalli said scribbling down more math answers. "You should trust me more, Lacus, Kira." Cagalli said looking up at the two.

"Funny. That's not what Athrun is saying." a teen with long brown hair and purple eyes said sitting next to Cagalli. "What do you mean Shiho?" Cagalli asked her friend who had just joined them.

"Well pretty boy over there," She pointed to Athrun's table with all the fancy rich kids "is saying that you guys are going out. And that you agreed at the library last night." Cagalli's face turned red in anger. "What the hell is his problem!" Cagalli screamed drawing attention to herself from the whole court yard.

"Looks like your little baby wants ya Athrun." commented a tanned blond haired man sitting on Athrun's table. "Shut up Dearka!" a blue eyed girl with short brown hair said glaring at him. Stellar who just entered the court yard looked at Athrun, then to Cagalli. Then back at Athrun.

She looked confused but then walked quietly to Cagalli's table near the back of the court yard.

"Cagalli!" Stellar said happily sitting down with everyone. "Hey, Stel." Cagalli said smiling at her sister. "You won't believe is Cagalli! There are some strange rumors going around that you and Athrun are together." Stellar said laughing taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah. Crazy!" Cagalli said stuffing her math homework in her book. "I mean. Athrun loves me. So there is no way he could be with you." Stellar said in a way to make it sound nice. But Cagalli felt hurt. "Sorry I can't meet your lovely Athrun's standards." Cagalli said grabbing her book and left for her locker as the bell rang.

Stellar blinked then looked towards Lacus. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked sad. "Yeah. But she knows you didn't mean it like you said it." Lacus said grabbing her books as well, heading after her blond haired friend with Shiho right behind her.

**)--00--00--(**

Cagalli hated English. There are two very good reasons for this too. One, she was never good in English in the first place. And two Athrun Zala was in this class with her. She never did worry about him before because he was dating Stellar. But now she wasn't sure.

As soon as she sat down at her desk he entered. He placed a hand on her desk and looked square in the eye. The students around them stared, half expecting Athrun to say something, the other half planned on him kissing her. "Yes?" Cagalli asked with a cool tone of voice. "Look. I cleared it with Stellar. She's my only girl but to settle rumors I said that we were going out. So play along." Athrun said in a soft tone.

Cagalli looked at him flatly and frowned. "We don't have to do the whole, 'I love you' thing and go out on dates do we?" Cagalli questioned. Athrun just chuckled at her and shook his head. "No. We only have to look together during school, nothing else." Athrun said softly again.

"Okay then." Cagalli said as the bell rang and Athrun sat in his seat. Shiho sat next to her and tired to keep spit balls from landing on the blackboard while trying to hit a slivered haired boy in front of her.

Cagalli giggled as you could see the steam coming from the slivered haired boys head as he was hit with the 15th spit ball that day. 'Shiho is on a roll. There's no way Yzak will be able to stand this any longer.' Cagalli thought trying to hind her giggles from the teacher.

Just as the most recent spit ball landed on Yzak's head, right in the middle, his pencil snapped and he turned around, his face red with anger.

"Stop it!" he shouted as loud as he could. The teacher turned to look at the boy along with other students who were actually trying to learn.

"Mr. Joule? Is something wrong?" Miss Murrue, there teacher asked looking at the blue eyed boy. "This women keeps throwing spit balls as me!" Yzak shouted pointing at Shiho. "But Ms. Murrue, how could I when I have all the notes you were talking about?" Shiho asked holding up her paper that had all of her notes neatly written on it.

Murrue picked up her paper and read it through. "Very nice Miss Shiho." Murrue said giving her back her notes. "I'll see you in detention Mr. Joule." Murrue said then grabbed her book to teach again.

Shiho quietly slid Cagalli back her notes as both girls giggled. "Nice one." Cagalli mouthed to Shiho.

It seemed that she had forgotten all about Zala until…"Ms. Cagalli. We have a new student coming later today. Would you mind moving back. I believe placing her near the front would be best." Murrue said smiling at her favorite student.

"Not a problem Miss. May I ask were you want me to move?" Cagalli asked looking towards her teacher. "Next to Mr. Zala will be fine." Murrue said, not knowing there history.

Cagalli's face paled as students in the class started to whisper about. "Fine miss Murrue." Cagalli said grabbing her bag and sat into the seat at the back of the class next to Athrun.

"Fate is nice to me in this life time I believe." Athrun said smiling at the blond. "Fate is cruel." Cagalli muttered as the door opened and a boy with purple hair entered.

'That's the guy from the library.' Cagalli thought in wonder as she felt her hand get warmer. She looked down to see Athrun holding her hand. She pulled her hand away from his and began writing down more info from the board.

**)--00--00--(**

"Cagalli!" Shouted a pissed off Stellar. "Eh?" Cagalli asked confused on why the normally laid back eyes of her sister were flared and upset. "Everyone is saying your going out with Athrun!" the blond said following her sister as she tried to walk home.

"I thought Athrun talked to you about this?" Cagalli asked not wanting to be under the wrath of her sister any longer. "All he told me was to believe in him and everything would be fine. I don't really see how you going out with him is suppose to help!" Stellar shouted trying to keep up with her sister.

"Look, Stellar. It's just something made up. We are not going out!" Cagalli shouted as her sister followed none the less. "So you and Athrun planned this? You were mad that I have a boyfriend and tried to steal him from me didn't you?" Stellar asked grabbing Cagalli's arm.

Cagalli's temper flared at her and she quickly spun around throwing her arm away from her sister's grasp. "How dare you!" Cagalli shouted at her sister. Stellar who had once been mad an fierce only looked scared and confused now.

"You know nothing Stellar! You can keep you little Athrun! I DON'T WANT HIM!" Cagalli shouted into her sister's face.

"Then why!" Stellar questioned. "Why is he saying that you guys are going out?" Stellar shouted.

"That's up to me." a deep voice cut in, placing arms around Stellar's shoulders. Both girls turned to see the man they were talking about. "Okay, I'm out of here." Cagalli said turning once more and walking for the beach, to Lacus's house.

"What's really going on Athrun?" Stellar asked looking up at her boyfriend. "I think I may be falling for your sister Stellar." Athrun said in a soft voice.

Stellar's eyes widened. "But! You're my-" Stellar started but was cut off by Athrun's lips to hers.

"I never said I loved her. I love you Stellar." Athrun said playing with her hair.

**)--00--00--(**

"I don't think he is playing. Why else would he grab your hand. I think he cares." the pink haired girl said smiling. "How can you say all that! He's going out with my sister!" Cagalli said throwing a pillow to her face.

"I think you should give him a try." Lacus said smiling once again. "Remind me why you care again?" Cagalli asked as Lacus pulled her to her feet. "Because I'm your best friend now get over it." Lacus said pulling Cagalli to her large closet. "I'm gonna make you look good for Athrun." Lacus said smiling as Cagalli tried to escape but couldn't due to the locked door.

Cagalli looked like a Cat caught in a bathroom about to take a bath. "You know I am just gonna take it all off when I get home." Cagalli said thinking ahead.

"Yes, well to bad Athrun is going to pick you up." Lacus said with a devil's look.

"Lacus…what are you doing with that skirt. No!" Cagalli shouted as Lacus grabbed onto to her.

**)--00--00--(**

"Lacus you better have a good reason for asking me to come here. I had a date with Stellar planned." Athrun said walking into the house. "Well sorry to break your date, but I think you should take my friend out instead." Lacus said smiling.

"Lacus. You know I'm going out with Stellar." Athrun said softly. "Yes, but I also know that the only reason you are going out with Stellar is so you can know Cagalli. You can't tell me that you don't feel at least something to her." Lacus said softly.

"You can read me like a book Ms. Clyne." Athrun said in a defeated tone. Lacus smiled as she knocked on a door. Athrun only looked confused at the door.

It slowly opened and Athrun's mouth dropped open at the sight. "My goodness…" he muttered.

Cagalli was dressed in a short green skirt with a long white t-shirt. She had slight green eye shadow on. She was wearing long white boots, they went to her knees. "Ummm…Hi…" Cagalli muttered with a blush.

"Cagalli…" Athrun muttered walking to her. "Look, this wasn't my idea. Lacus made me." Cagalli said looking away. "It doesn't matter." Athrun said taking hold on of one of her hands.

"Let me walk you home." Athrun said as they headed for the door. "Ah, Lacus!" Cagalli called to her friend. Lacus waved them off. "Mine if we take the long way?" Athrun asked smiling at her. "Ah, no, I guess." Cagalli said looking away from him as they walked into the park. The street lights were on and the fire flies were out along the pond. "It's amazing." Cagalli commented looking around at the soft green glow around them. "Yeah, it is beautiful." Athrun said looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli noticed him looking at her and she smiled. "You know Athrun. I really didn't think this is a good idea to begin with. But now that I know you love Stellar and you are only with me to stop rumors. It makes me happy to know your doing this for Stellar." Cagalli said looking up through the leaves in the tree at the fire files around her.

"Yeah. Me too…" Athrun trailed looking at the ground. "Let me walk you home." Athrun said walking past her. Cagalli blinked at him but followed after him.

Those following weeks till school was out Athrun only visited Stellar every Saturday. He never messed with Cagalli anymore. Till one weekend…

"Athrun, next weekend I'll be out of town on a class trip. So you don't have to come over." Stellar said happily holding his hands. "Okay." Athrun said and kissed her forehead and left. Cagalli who was standing on the stairs watched Athrun leave and Stellar looked as happy as a Chibi Ginji.

"Oh! Cagalli!" Stellar said shocked to see her sister there. "Hey Stel." Cagalli said smiling. Stellar smiled at her sister. Another week rolled around and Cagalli was glad at her "No Athrun or Stellar weekend bash", and had just slipped her shoes on before opening the door to find Athrun looking like he was about to knock on the door.

Cagalli who had her bag in her mouth and still had one hand fixing her shoe, dropped her bag as her mouth hung open. "Athrun? What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked her pretend boy friend. "Oh, well I came to yo- I mean Stellar." Athrun said softly looking at the girl who was dressed in a green tank top, jeans with a cloth rainbow belt and was wearing a red stone around her neck and a snap bracelet on each arm, black.

"Athrun, She told you last time that she is out on a trip." Cagalli said dropping her hand from her shoe and picked up her white bag and slung it around her arm. "Oh yeah." Athrun said softly thinking. "Well bye Athrun, New shoes here I come." Cagalli said as she headed to her black sports car. After she got in she looked back at Athrun who only watched her.

"Don't stand out there like some cut out poster." Cagalli said as she started her engine. Cagalli started to pull out of the drive way as Athrun still watched her.

Taking one more glance at him once she was on the street, she sighed. "Get in!" She yelled looking away. "What?" Athrun asked confused. "I said get in the dam car!" Cagalli shouted facing him. "But I-" Athrun started but then Cagalli got out of the car and walked to him. "Look, your standing here looking like a lost puppy. It'll piss me off to know I left you here. And if you had something better to do you would have left. So get in!" Cagalli said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the drivers seat. She walked to the other side and sat. "Huh?" He asked confused.

"Drive me to the mall. You look like the type that likes to be behind the wheel. So drive!" Cagalli shouted getting impatient and hot due to the sun's hot rays. "Okay!" Athrun shouted as he drove them off to the mall.

* * *

Just so you know I plan to have 15 chapters to this story. And I actually have them all planned out. :D So enjoy it and R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
